Please forgive me?
by Windy Warrior
Summary: Raimundo brecks something that means alot to Kimiko. When Kimiko gets really upset about it, can she forgive Rai who only wants to get to her heart? [RaiKim oneshot]


This is my first oneshot, and also my first Rai/Kim Fanfic! I've been feeling a bit werid lately, and just had to do something. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! How many times to I have to say it? If I had owned XS, I would have made Omi stay a cat longer in the ending of season 2 xP

**Pairing: **Raimundo and Kimiko

**Plot: **Raimundo breaks something that means alot to Kimiko. When Kimiko gets really upset about it, can she forgive Rai who only wants to get to her heart?

**Can you forgive me...?**

------

Raimundo was in Kimiko's small 'room'. In his right hand was Kim's PDA. A wide smirk was on his face as he flipped there her e-mails. "Lets see... What does this button do?" He pushed the 'delete' button in her Mailbox. All of her e-mails poofed. He knew Kimiko was going to kill him for that.. He started to flip threw some other stuff when the screen went black. Smoke started to come out of the top of it.

_"...Oh my goodness no you didn't..."_

_"Oh crap..."_

Rai slowly looked up from the broken PDA. There, standing in the doorway, was a wided eyed Kimiko. "Raimundo Pedrosa! What the hell did you do to my PDA?" Kimiko flamed up, her eyes turning to fire. She gave a snarl of anger.

_"I..I..."_

"RAI!"

"...didn't mean too?" Rai looked up at Kimiko with sad puppy eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry K-kim"

Kimiko was not happy. Even tho Rai's puppy eyes where cute.. "RAI..." She growled, holding herself back from killing him where he sat.

"Fine.. I'll fix it for you?" Rai started to push random button's trying to get her PDA to work again.

_Pop. Spark. Burn._

Kimiko's PDA busted into flames. Rai dropped the it and leaped to his feet quickly. He put out the flame by stepping onto the PDA quickly. When the flame was out, all that was left was a burnt, broken, busted PDA.

_'Good-bye me...' _

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko hissed leaping at Raimundo.

Rai quickly jumped out of the way and raced out of Kimiko's room. 'Why must I do stupid things like that? She'll never forgive me!' He raced out into the Temple yard. In the background, Kimiko's yells could be heard. Turning, his green eyes gazed around for any sign of Kim who he was almost sure was going to chase him down. All that he saw was the small yellow monk training. Sigh. Hoping not to be seen, he made his way over to a nearby tree and quickly climbed up. He would hid out here till Kim was calm again...

Kimiko sat on the ground, gazing with at her broken PDA. How could Rai do this? Why did he do it? Sadness rose to her eyes. Everything she needed she had put on her PDA. It was gone now. Her father had given her it for her birthday last year. How could she replace it? Quickly her mind went back to Raimundo. This was all his fault. And to think she use to have a small crush on him! Anger replaced her mind. She would wait till Raimundo came in for the night, then she would give him a piece of her mind!

----

Rai had been sitting in the tree for a good few hours. The sun had set to be replaced with stars and a moon. There was not a cloud in the sky. A wonderful night_. 'I wonder if Kimiko has cooled...' _Turning his head, he saw that no one was out and about. They all must have been in bed. It was starting to get late.

Leaping down from the tree, Rai made his way to the Temple. A small rustle made him stop. Turning around he turned to some bushes. Raising a eyebrow, he whispered softly "Hello?"

_Growl. _

The thing that had been in the bushes leaped out pushing Raimundo to the ground. Its eyes where blazin' with anger. "Raimundo! Tell me, why did you breck my PDA?"

"I said I was sorry Kim! I really didn't mean to do it!"

_"Lier" _The girl placed her hands onto his, pinning him. Her face was inch's way from his own.

"Really.. I'm sorry Kimi. I would never mean to break anything of yours.. Please forgive me"

"Why? So you can do it again? I'm sick of your kidish games Rai!" She spated. "Why do you always go threw my stuff? Why do you always have to pick on me? Tell me!" She removed of one of her hands from Rai's and grabed onto the collar of his shirt pulling him closer so that there eyes met.

"Because... _I-I love you_"

Kimiko's eyes wided. Letting go of Rai's shirt she quickly got off him, letting him sit up. Had Rai just... She could believe it. She felt so shocked.. so surprised.. She knew she liked him, but to hear the words she always wanted to say to him.. Her heart was racing. Wanness came to her face. "Oh.. Rai. I never knew.."

"Yay.. I may have read a few of your old e-mails.." Rai also started to blush.

"Of all the thi-"

Kimiko could feel Rai's lips meet hers. All her anger, from that moment, was gone. Sheer happiness took over her. She placed her hand into Rai's. When there lips parted, Kimiko gazed up into Raimundo's forest green eyes. "So.. can you forgive me..?"

"Yes.."

**End**

----

Short oneshot.. Ah I couldn't help myself! This story made me feel good.. I guess thats all that matters? Please review!


End file.
